Love and Goodbye
by A.R.M.Y Fangirl
Summary: A new member of the team, whom nobody suspected. A broken mind, a broken spirit, and broken friendship. Rated T for minor torture and romance scenes, just in case.
1. Introduction

"We haven't had anything to do for the past week- we are BORED!" Kid flash complained to his mentor.

"Yeah." Robin agreed. "We need something to do."

"Something like a tour for a newbie?" asked Megan, slinging an arm over Superboy's shoulders.

"Newbie! Is it a he or a she? If it's a she, is she _hot_? What color eyes? Hair?" Robin peppered Megan with questions.

"Are you going to stay here or are we going to actually go see her?" Artemis asked, annoyed.

TIME SKIP 20 MINUTES

"Here we are!" Megan grabbed Superboy's hand and led him towards an elevator.

"Hullo." Green arrow was crashed on a sofa, lazily shooting arrows at fruit.

"Hey!" Kid flash quickly snatched the last pear left and began munching on it noisily.

"Be quiet." Artemis smacked Wally on the shoulder.

"Where is she? Or he. Though I am totally fine if the newbie's a she. Yup." Robin kept talking.

"She's here. I'm just waiting for her to wake up." Green arrow jerked his thumb towards a girl sitting cross-legged on a carpet with sunglasses and a black cap. She had long straight black locks, and looked Asian.

"What is she doing?" Aqualad seemed like he was okay with the newbie sitting there sitting perfectly still while the rest of the team was quietly freaking out about it. Suddenly she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Hi." She waved.

"Hi. Welcome to Young Justice." Robin grinned. The girl's face looked halfway between smiling and frowning.

"I'm Robin, Batman's partner, this is Megan, or a.k.a. Miss Martian, this is Superboy, who dates Megan, Kid Flash, who dates Artemis, and Artemis who is a great archer."

"Hi, I'm Fyre, you can call me Scarlett." She looked a little sad.

"Are you a _sidekick_ of anybody?" Kid Flash glared at Green Arrow.

"No, she's not." Said Green arrow. "We found her hacking security codes in the hall of justice."

"And they took me here to _rehabilitate._ " She crossed her arms and glared at Green arrow.

"Okay… nice meeting." Aqualad blinked.

"Hello, Megan!" Megan slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Who's up for some cookies?"


	2. Megan's POV

Turns out, no one was up for cookies.

Megan felt so left out and so _avoided_. While they were doing a tour, Scarlett kept inching away from her as if she was some _monster_. She stayed besides Robin and Aqualad the whole time, and when Megan put a hand on Scarlett's shoulder, she jerked away and avoided her at all costs. Lastly, she never took her sunglasses off. She also joked and laughed with Robin and Kid Flash, but when Megan tried to join in, Scarlett's giggles and grins wiped off her face and she went around with a blank expression. _I can't read her mind; only bad guys deserve that._ Megan thought. So she just stayed with Superboy most of the time. "Hey, how about you take off those sunglasses?" Kid Flash asked, and Scarlett had flinched.

"I… I can't do that…" she had replied.

"Even I take off my sunglasses! Everyone knows my secret identity!" Robin grinned at her.

"What if I have a totally weird appearance?" Scarlett asked, worried.

"You're telling that to a martian with green skin?" Megan forced a laugh.

"Hey guys!" Zatanna burst out of a certain corridor and gazed at Scarlett.

"Newbie!" Zatanna wrapped Scarlett in a hug. "What's your name?"

"Scarlett. Or Fyre." Kid Flash piped up.

Artemis punched his arm.

"What?" Kid Flash rubbed his now sore arm.

"I…. you're Zatanna, right?" Scarlett looked hopelessly lost, and Megan wanted to help her, but she was sure Scarlett would neglect her.

"I'm, uh, same school as Artemis and Robin?" Scarlett smiled a genuine smile.

The group walked along the corridor, now with Zatanna.

"Met the Justice League before?" Zatanna asked.

"Met all of them. Your dad and Flash is okay. Most of 'em are big jerks." Scarlett crossed her arms.

 _Big temper. Easy there, Scarlett._ Megan tried telepathically talking to Scarlett.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Scarlett screamed. "I changed my mind. I know the way around this place now, and Zatanna can show me to my room." She grabbed Zatanna's hand and stomped away.

What a crazy day.


	3. Scarlett's POV

**Hey guys! Sorry if I'm a little rusty- by the way, this is only the first season but things are a bit different. Everyone knows Robin's identity, for example, and the character's personalities are a bit different. Also, for Rocket fans I'm sorry but... NO ROCKET IN THIS STORY! So sorry if I offended Young Justice Fangirls and boys and martians and whatever. By the way, can you guys comment/vote on ship and pairing with the OC? Red Arrow, Robin, Nightwing (I can't decide by myself- both are cool) or Someone Else (Name please)are your choices. Plz no flames….**

Scarlett's eyes filled with tears as she stomped away from Megan. She probably was being cold, but she didn't want to hurt anybody, not after… not after…. Red Arrow. Oh, god, she hadn't meant to hurt him, she just…. Accidently burned him. He probably never wanted to see her again. What if she did something to Megan? Martians hated fire, after all, all Martians did- and Aqualad- what if she dehydrated him? What if she burned Robin? Disintegrated Kid Flash? She liked Zatanna, and Zatanna was probably the only one who realized how much of a curse this power really was. That's why she liked Zatanna, even from the start. Anyone trained in the mystic arts would understand at least a little bit.

"Scarlett? Are you-are you okay?" Zatanna glanced at Scarlett with concern. Scarlett wanted to burst into tears right there.

"Can we just stop for a moment?" Scarlett wanted to talk with anybody. "You know the legend?"

Zatanna blinked and answered, "What legend?"

"The one that says the burning torch, the coal of humans, wood of fire and flame of smoke." **(A/N Cheesy, I know…)** Scarlett had completely memorized it by now.

"Yeah." They kept walking.

"And that's it? Why you're called Fyre?" Zatanna lowered her head. "I know the burden of the mystic arts **(A/N I totally made that up)** and the pain of the fire bearer."

"No, no. You don't know anything! The fire, it destroys you from the inside out- it… I can't go _near_ anybody- what if I burn them? What about Martian Manhunter and his niece? Everybody knows fire is fatal to them. What about… what about the whole team? I can't…" Scarlett trailed off.

"You don't have to worry about that every second, Scarlett." Zatanna comforted.

"That's exactly _it_!" Scarlett shouted, feeling guilty about rounding on her. "I do have to worry every second!"

"I get it. Here's your room." Zatanna pointed to a room, turned on her heel and left.

Now? She had probably scared off the only friend she had made.


	4. You're alive!

**Again, sorry for the OOCs, but Guys… More votes plz… I need more of 'em! Which ship? So far I only have:**

 **Aqualad 1**

 **Red Arrow 1**

 **Robin(Dick) 1**

 **PLEASE MORE VOTES!**

TIME SKIP 1 MONTH LATER

"Guys…. I, uh, think you should see this…" A voice called out from the main room.

"What?" Zatanna peeked into the room.

"I know why the Justice League hasn't been contacting us, not even Black Canary and Red Tornado…" Scarlett had her eyes fixed on a security camera feed. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad came too, followed by Superboy, Miss Martian, Red arrow and Artemis.

"What? I was having a snack!" Kid Flash grumbled as he feasted on baloney sandwiches.

"Look." Scarlett played the security feed. It showed a ninjalike person- no, people moving towards the Martian Manhunter, encasing him in a cage made of fire, and floating him through the window.

"That's not all." Scarlett answered the unanswered question. "There's more."

A feed of ninjalike people, more of them, swarmed the whole Hall of Justice and led unconscious Leaguers.

"Wait… How come they found my uncle John? He goes to his apartment at night… **(A/N Just a guess...)** how did they even find him?" Miss martian looked confused.

"I KNOW! We've got a _mole!_ " Roy piped up.

"Why are you so obsessed with moles anyway?" Scarlett asked, annoyed, as he counted off possible suspects with his fingers, which was everybody but himself.

"Look." Scarlett switched the video, and it showed the watchtower being swarmed the same way, and Black Canary's unmistakable sonic cry as the ninjas crawled over the whole place like ants.

"I'm calling them Ant Ninjas." Said a voice behind them, and Scarlett launched herself into Flash's arms.

"Yay! You're not captured or dead!" she narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Uncle!" Wally interrupted. "So nice to see you!" He cleared his throat, and Scarlett quietly shut off her computer bracelet thing.

"What were those... camera feeds?" Flash asked, eyeholes in his mask narrowing suspiciously.

"No! I was um- just- er-watching a movie about ninja ants!"

"Ant ninjas, you mean?" Flash sounded slightly amused.

"Uh, yeah!" Scarlett nodded enthusiastically. When Flash turned his back, slightly suspicious, Robin asked, "Why'd you lie?"

"I just _might_ have hacked into justice league files to find 'em." She whispered back.

"Flash! Robin! Miss Martian! Aqualad! Superboy! Zatanna! Kid Flash! Fyre! Artemis!" another voice called. The heroes instantly hid behind some crates.

"Oh- it's Uncle John!" Miss martian cried.

"M'gann, wait!" Flash whispered, but Megan had already burst out of their hiding place.

"Uncle John!" M'gann yelled, and ran towards Martian Manhunter.

 **CLIFFY CAUSE I'M MEAN! MWA HA HA HA HA!**


	5. Fire Attack!

**Sorry the chapters took so much time guys! . I have too much stuff to do! Should I write 6** **th** **chapter in the time of Young Justice Season 2? Please, more reviews and votes are wanted! Oh- the votes…TT_TT**

 **Red Arrow 1**

 **Aqualad 1**

 **Robin(Dick) 1**

 **Anyways.. Enjoy and please write reviews and votes!**

Martian manhunter turned at the sound of M'gann's voice, and blasted telepathic rays in their direction.

"He's being mind-controlled!" Flash yelled as they clutched their heads in agony.

M'gann was the only thing stopping Martian Manhunter from blasting their brains apart.

"He's… a m- m- martian! FIRE!" Superboy banged his fists against the ground, trying to keep himself from destroying the whole building.

"Okay!" Fyre seemed unaffected by the psychic disturbance. She removed her sunglasses and ran towards the Martian.

 _What is she going to do?_ M'gann screamed inside her head, but the others seemed absolutely sure. She focused on pushing back her Uncle John's telepathic mind, and it seemed kind of… forced. Uncle John was concentrated on defeating M'gann, but that did not mean he wasn't watching anybody else. He density shifted through a fireball, but doubled over in pain for a few seconds. But a few seconds was all Fyre and M'gann needed. Fyre slammed into Martian Manhunter, and M'gann pushed the boundaries of the psychic line **(A/N Making that up…)** , forcing Martian Manhunter to withdraw. Martian Manhunter crashed face-first into the floor, and Fyre, out of reflex, dived and caught him. Aqualad snapped an inhibitor collar around Martian Manhunter's neck, and turned on the dials so he couldn't use any powers.

"Why does she have burning eyes? Did Scarlett just shoot fireballs and became immune to psychic disruptions? We've always been able to make psychic links, haven't we?" M'gann looked at Fyre with eyes full of hurt. "How could you not tell us your powers? I thought we were a team!" Miss Martian looked at the others, their eyes cast downwards.

"You only kept it from _me_? That's not fair!" M'gann gasped and looked at Fyre.

"I was-"

"You shouldn't have told me the truth!"

Scarlett rubbed her forehead. "Listen- I know you're upset, but I know Martian's weaknesses are fire! I was just trying to keep you safe, and-"

"No!" Miss Martian was crying now. "I thought we wouldn't keep things from each other! I thought we were supposed to be a team, be friends, be _colleagues_!"

Scarlett sighed and turned, muttering about high school dramatics, and turned again, facing them with a worried expression.

"I'll go check on Martian Manhunter, find out how he was controlled." She called, and walked out of the room. Then she peeked through the doorway.

"Oh, and school starts next Monday."


	6. Arty? Ray? Dick?

**Guys… I am getting really impatient with da votes here… MORE, MORE, MORE PLEASE… I WILL WRITE A HUNDRED CHAPTERS IF YOU WANT TO... JUST MORE VOTES… PLEASE…**

 **Aqualad 1**

 **Red Arrow 1**

 **Robin(Dick) 1**

The dreaded Monday, when school started, came earlier than everybody thought. Artemis pulled on her too-short skirt groggily and shouldered her bag. Then she trudged out of her house **(A/N Sorry I got it wrong and she lives in a dorm… in this world she doesn't, but with her mom.)** and towards Gotham high. Her backpack was light, unusually light, and when she entered through the gates, she noticed Jesse, a member of the welcoming committee, talking to a girl with black hair and green eyes. The girl was trying to pull the skirt down lower, as Artemis had done when she was new here. Jesse had been her friend ever since she got here, and Dick was creeping in the shadows, maybe trying to get a selfie. Just as Artemis suspected, Dick sprang out and took a selfie, but instead of running away, he grinned at her.

"Hey!" the girl smacked his head with a mathematics book, and Dick pranced away laughing.

"Dick." She muttered, "He's a dick."

Then the girl noticed her.

"Hi. My name's Reyna, Reyna Diaz. Call me Ray." The girl smiled. Artemis had to stifle a laugh.

"Ray?" Artemis now was doing anything to hold in a laugh, and she bit her lip. She probably looked like a crazed madwoman.

"Well, he's called Dick." Ray jerked her thumb towards Dick, who was trying to listen to everything they were saying.

 _RING! RING! RING!_

The bell saved Artemis from answering.

Ray, who was a few (Definition: Quite a few) inches shorter than her, smirked.

"See you later, then, _Arty._ " Then she left. Artemis stared at her back, and then slowly walked to Social Studies.

What an incident.


	7. I'm a CLONE?

**Guys… votes will close next chapter… also, sorry for not updating in a while… I'm kinda busy… votes are…**

 **Robin(Dick) 3**

 **Red Arrow 2**

 **Aqualad 1**

 **Enjoy… or for the flamers… maybe not….**

"What is wrong with you?" screamed M'gann. Anger radiated off her and anyone who got 10 feet near to her got hit with a psychic blast.

"NOTHING is wrong, miss alien, okay? NOTHING!" Scarlett's voice shouted back equally outraged.

"Maybe M'gann could scan your mind and help you?" asked Superboy.

"Sure…Maybe…. I could use some psychic help… I've been feeling disturbances lately, like I was… having little blanks in my memory?" Scarlett buried her face in her hands.

M'gann's eyes turned green and she pressed her fingers to her temple. Then she gasped and stepped back.

"What?" Scarlett glanced at her.

"You… you're not real…." M'gann said in a shaky voice.

"What do you mean?" Scarlett stood up.

"What the _hell_ do you mean?" her eyes bore into M'gann's.

"You're a Cadmus clone… You were made after the real Reyna got captured… but they didn't kill her for some reason, and Reyna was captured right after she got powers… I don't think her powers are the same as Scarlett's though. According to her memory, there was no connection about Reyna, the real Reyna, and fire." M'gann looked at Scarlett with fearful eyes.

"No… no no no no no no no!" Scarlett squeezed her eyes shut, and she was surrounded instantly by a ring of fire.

"I'm going to find her… NOW!" Scarlett ran into the zeta tubes. Then she dissipated.

"Tell me the truth robin… did you like her?" said Artemis quietly after Scarlett had left.

"Nah.. too feverish… and I wasn't really into fire anyway." He shrugged.

"Ditto." Kid Flash said.


	8. Bad DNA?

**Votes have closed…. Today! And the lucky dude is Robin, or Dick Grayson!**

"There! Robin, you getting that?" Scarlett spoke into her commlink.

"You are not our team anymore. You quit, right?" Robin muttered. "You're only here because you need our help finding the real Reyna."

Going in, miss Martian said in their private not-including-Scarlett link. Cover me.

Okay, came Robin's reply, and he delivered the message on the commlink to Scarlett. Scarlett lunged towards the troop of soldiers and delivered a punch to one soldier's jaw, then spun around and kicked the back of the other soldier's knee. Then they ran in the building. "This way!" M'gann appeared and led them down a hallway, and opened a door. Inside was… another door.

"Titanium reinforced quadruple security 5-digit coded steel lock. Boy, this might take a while. Cover me." Robin immediately began working on the lock, and Kaldur dropped out of nowhere and sent a few more soldiers hurtling back.

"Took you long enough." Superboy remarked, as Robin clicked open the lock.

A girl, the same age as Safire, was scratching something on the enormous stone wall. Without turning back, she said, "Well, now you come. It's been 2 years, 4 months, 2 weeks and 3 days." She swung around, and the team looked at her. She had large green eyes, with black hair and a troublemaker smile that made teachers want to give her detention.

"Uh… wow." Robin said.

"Great!" she smiled. "Can we go now? The guards will hear the silent alarm triggered and will come in approximately 1 and a half minutes."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were back at Mount justice, and Batman had asked to speak with Reyna, with only Aqualad and Robin for company.

"Supey! Do you think you can hear them?" M'gann looked at him.

"It's wrong." He said.

M'gann gave him her big sad puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine." He sighed. Then he started to listen in.

"-Can't find out about my surprisingly bad DNA."

"Why not?"

"They have a right to know… but not unless I'm going to join the team."

"Shadow, you're Batman's protégé. The team already has one. Me."

"So? What if?" Connor says all he heard through the telepathic link, sends the words, the images.

"And… the long swords strapped to your back, your utility belt, and how you carry around a whole lot of weapons does not help the situation." Aqualad's voice said.

"Heck, I think I have a right to come in the team. After all, I am the Shadow, Batman's protégé." Reyna's voice says.

"Well, then, get dressed in your costume." Aqualad concludes.

"Oh, and Shadow? The twin swords are kind of a no-brainer."


	9. The tour

Reyna walked out of the room, wearing a fresh set of clothes, complete with sunglasses.

"Eavesdropper." She muttered in Superboy's ear when she passed him.

 _How did she know?_

"Shadow will be joining the team." Batman said curtly.

"Sooo, we need another tour for the not-cloner?" Superboy said rudely.

"If you do not want to, you do not have to come along, you know." Aqualad looked at Superboy disapprovingly.

"Fine, fine." He sighed.

As usual, M'gann led the tour.

"This is the kitchen, and- my cookies!" she gasped and telepathically lifted the tray of slightly burnt cookies from the oven.

"At least this time they're only slightly burnt." Wally took a cookie from the tray.

"Slightly?" Reyna raised an eyebrow as she took a cookie.

"Well, beautiful, green cheeks here have been trying her best to make delicious cookies for us- "Wally said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"But they ended up burnt." M'gann pouted.

"They're still food." Reyna commented, and munched on a cookie. "They rock."

"Thanks!" M'gann beamed. M'gann was surprised and relieved that Reyna was different from Scarlett- not so hostile and feverish, and she actually liked M'gann, and appreciated her cooking!

"On with the tour, ye valiant ladies and lords!" Robin cried.

"You suck at Shakespeare." Reyna stuck out her tongue.

The rest of the team was surprised at how different she was from Scarlett, who was so hostile and mean.

"This is the main room, and these are the zeta tubes, and finally, this, is the training room." M'gann finished.

"I miss your cookies." Reyna grumbled.

At that moment, Black Canary walked into the room.

"Hi kids! This must be the new girl Batman told me about." Black Canary smiled at Reyna.

"I'm not a kid." Reyna grumbled, "I'm a fourteen-year-old girl who is currently in the stage of evolving into a teenager."

Black Canary nodded. She was probably used to responses like this.

"I'm in charge of your training." She said.

"Batman gives out the missions." Robin said.

"Red tornado is our den mother." Zatanna said.

"And the rest just go around- "Wally was cut off.

"Being justice leaguers." Artemis finished.

The clock read 11 o'clock.

"I better get going."

"Good night."


	10. Training Tournament

"Team, report for training." Black Canary's voice rang out on the loudspeakers. The team was currently relaxing. Robin was crawling in the vents spying on everyone, Wally was eating a baloney sandwich, M'gann was baking cookies, Artemis was trying to shoot Zatanna for target practice, Superboy was looking at the static on the TV, Aqualad was swimming, and Shadow was up in the vents, trying to catch Robin. Yup, just a normal second day of Shadow-joining-the-team. Everyone was in their civvie outfits, they were, *cough, cough* relaxing. The team immediately went to the training room, they were curious to see how Shadow could do. But when they got there, Shadow was standing there.

"How- I thought- you were up in the vents!" Wally looked at her.

"Shadow travel." Reyna smirked at him. "Got here faster than you, didn't I?"

Black Canary coughed. "So, we'll pair up. Artemis, you're against Robin, Superboy against Aqualad, M'gann against Zatanna, and Wally, you're against Shadow."

"I'll _so_ show you my moves." Wally grinned and winked at Shadow, earning a punch from Artemis.

"Baywatch! Don't make her feel uncomfortable!" she complained.

"You're just jealous beautiful." He grinned at Artemis and she blushed.

Artemis and Robin stepped into the training circle. Robin charged at her, swinging his fist, and Artemis blocked it. She tried to kick Robin, but he just laughed and flipped away. They went on fighting, and finally Robin pinned Artemis to the floor.

"Well done, Robin. You've improved." Black Canary nodded.

Superboy and Aqualad's fight took more time, as they were both greatly skilled.

M'gann and Zatanna both were quite good, and now Wally and Shadow stepped into the circle.

"I will kick your ass. Just don't think it's unfair." Wally remarked, confident.

Wally then ran at her with super speed and aimed a punch. Shadow ducked, and tripped him.

"That was your move?" she asked.

Wally didn't reply, embarrassed that a girl could take him down so easily.

"Well, team, as this is a tournament, Robin, Superboy, M'gann, and Shadow will be fighting each other, M'gann against Shadow and Robin against Superboy." Black Canary nodded. The signa for start. M'gann aimed a kick at Shadow, and she dodged, clipped M'gann's temple, and kicked the back of her knee.

"Uh, sorry if it hurt?" Reyna stood awkwardly at M'gann lying on the floor. When the pair got off, Superboy beat Robin with difficulty, then Superboy and Shadow faced each other. Superboy ran at her, and drew back a fist. He punched, and Shadow flipped straight over him, grabbed his other arm, and kicked him in the back.

"Sorry Conner." She apologized as she looked at Conner groaning.

Who could beat Connor at combat like that?


	11. Who is she really?

**Longest chapter yet, guys! And uh, guys… the lucky dude has changed! Instead, it is….**

 **Scarlett X Red Arrow!**

 **Guys! I need new votes on Reyna X -.**

 **Fill in the -! Love ya all!**

Thankfully Batman's voice rang out through the speakers-

"Team, report for mission."

The team walked in through the doors.

"What's the mission?" Robin asked.

"Black Manta's soldiers are attacking Star labs. On _land._ " He explained.

"But no Black Manta? Who's leading?" Kid Flash looked smug at his observation. His very obvious observation.

"Deathstroke." Batman said.

Reyna's eyes widened.

"We can't go! The Justice Leaguers are going to take care of this, right?" she argued.

"The Justice leaguers are holding off a second and third invasion at Metropolis and Gotham." Batman looked at her, daring her to argue.

"But- "

"No buts." Batman gave his best daddybats glare, and Shadow returned the glare.

Then she spat out one word.

"Fine."

"It's okay beautiful. It's eight against a hundred and one. What could go wrong?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ZETA TUBE TO STAR LABS OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The science facility was in chaos. Absolute chaos, with a capital C.

"Why aren't you dressed in your costume?" Kid Flash notices Reyna's clothes.

Reyna scoffs. "Genius." She remarks.

"No, seriously, why?"

"To help the civvies first."

"And you couldn't do that in your superhero outfit? What if you need your outfit?" Kid Flash asks, paranoid.

"She can take care of that faster than you can change into your outfit, KF." Robin replies instead, annoyed.

"Thanks, I now don't have to answer the very annoying speedster's question!" Reyna grins at him, a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat.

Robin blushed.

Artemis leans forward ever so slightly and whisper-sings in his ear, "Robin has a crush~ Robin has a crush~"

Robin leans forward in his seat and looks at the view of Black Manta soldiers and a figure clad in black and gold battle and win the faltering police lines.

"All of you, go!" Aqualad commands. Reyna raises her hand.

"I need to help the civvies." She says, way too quickly.

"Go, then!" Aqualad shoos her towards the hatch on the bottom of the ship. She somersaults down and lands without a sound, then nods and the team and disappears into the crowds.

"Okay, team. While Shadow helps out the civilians, we will hold the Black Manta Soldiers as long as possible." He looks around at the team. M'gann opens the hatch at the bottom of the ship and everybody jumps out. Instantly, the team leaps into action, Aqualad makes a shield with one arm and a large whip/hammer with the other, and starts taking down soldiers. Kid Flash zips around stealing bits of armor, guns, and other ammo and weapons. Artemis shoots like crazy up on higher ground with her two quivers filled with arrows and her bow, Robin twirls black batons in his hands and attack. Superboy just punches anybody, and M'gann is flying, throwing everything at the soldiers. Zatanna is standing on a glowing platform, chanting, and random soldiers smack into walls or they are suddenly gagged and tied, or their weapons go missing. Reyna is still nowhere to be found.

"Well well. If it isn't the so called heroes." Deathstroke looks at them still fighting the soldiers, and grins. He smashes the heel of his boot into Superboy's jaw, and he crumples first. Then Deathstroke easily snaps Kaldur's arm, causing him to cry out in pain, and swings 2 knives at M'gann and Zatanna. The knife hits M'gann in the shoulder, and M'gann falls, screaming in pain. Zatanna catches the knife with a force field, but fails to notice a dart whizzing towards her neck. The dart hits her right in the jugular, and Zatanna's eyes grow blurry and falls. Robin is the only one left standing.

"Deathstroke." He growls, displeasure filling his tone.

"I've saved you for last. You're quite amusing to maim, you know. And there's only one person in the world who can beat-"Deathstroke glances over Robin's shoulder and a flash of fear scurries over his face, then smugness again.

"You." Deathstroke snarls at her.

"Me." Reyna says calmly.


	12. Come to Papa

"Me." Reyna says simply.

Aqualad tries to stand up but failed. Kid Flash staggers to his feet. Artemis shakes her head, and Superboy mutters words of comfort at M'gann and pulls out the knife. Zatanna's still passed out.

Deathstroke's lips curled into a crazed smile.

"Ah… Reyna. I wonder if your position in this team is secure enough to withstand the unveiling of your deep dark secret…" He tilts his head. Wait, was he blackmailing her? Reyna narrows her eyes at him.

"I'm willing to do everything and sacrifice everything to see you sit in jail." She growls.

"Well… you know you can never fit in this team, right? You can join me if you want." Deathstroke offers her a smug smile.

"That's a lie. I have my place in this team. Batman ensured it." Reyna's voice was shaking.

"But if you ever need a shoulder to cry on… come to papa, little girl." Deathstroke spreads his arms like he wants a group hug.

The whole team looks at her, even M'gann, who's seriously injuired.

"Papa? You mean…" Superboy points at Reyna, then at Deathstroke.

"I'm her daddy." Deathstroke grins.

Reyna says nothing. Instead, she crosses her forearms, and spreads them again quickly.

"Poof." She grins.

"Oh crud." Deathstroke gulps.

Like a ripple, her clothes change. Her black hoodie elongates into a black hooded cloak, and two crossed longswords form on her back. Her jeans and blue T-shirt shimmers and transforms into a spandex jumpsuit, and a utility belt is around her waist. Her sunglasses changes into a domino mask, with sweeping sharp edges. The only thing that doesn't change is her black combat boots.

A small smile tugs up her lips.

"Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough." **(A/N I might have copied that from Skulduggery Pleasant.)**

Deathstroke roars and charges. He swings a large arc with his sword. Shadow parries and kicks at his knee. He sidestepps, and it pretty much turns into an epic fighting battle, with really complicated looking maneuvers and a whole lot of metal-against-metal sounds.

"We gotta go!" Connor cries. "M'gann's dying here!" Aqualad nods and Connor scoops M'gann up bridal style and caries her towards the bioship. Aqualad looks at Kid Flash and the others.

"Even though she is the daughter of the enemy, she is still a member of this team and we will not leave her." Aqualad dares any of them to argue, his face the most serious he'd seen in months.

"No! Meet me at the HQ! Go first!" Shadow grits her teeth as the sword cuts a long gash across her cheek. She dodges another blow.

"Your friends have made you soft." Deathstroke sneers, and plunges a blade into her ribs.

"No!" Artemis' voice cries out through the air.

"You think this is the worst hit I got?" Reyna ducks another swing and pulls the knife out. "Go!"

They leave, leaving a injured team member at the hands of a crazed sociopath.


	13. Temper

The team walks into the cave in Mount Justice.

"We lost a member today."

"A one-day member." Superboy argues.

Black Canary walks into the room.

"I was left as field medic. What's wrong?"

"M'gann." Superboy walks into the medical bay, only to find Shadow lying on one of the beds fixing her dislocated arm by herself while Black Canary bandages her leg.

"Oh, you're here." is her only answer.

 _Crack!_

"Craaaapppppp!"

"Young ladies shouldn't swear." Black Canary scolded.

"Well, young ladies shouldn't go around beating up men twice their age!" Shadow starts bandaging the gash on her arm.

"Shadow. Explain. Now." Superboy glares at her.

"Seriously, Mr. oh-I'm-so-fantastic? It's my fault I was born with a freaking family problem and a psychopath dad? So if half your blood is Lex Luthor's, then does that make you responsible for every single crime Luthor's done? No, I don't think so, and I'm not sorry at all that you don't agree with me!" Scarlett and Roy walk into the room engaged in a conversation and laughing, but their laughter dies down. Shadows swirl around the room uncontrollably. The lights flicker.

"Reyna!" Robin snaps his fingers in front of her face, and the shadows melt down again.

"Sorry."

"What's your story?" Aqualad looks at her.

"You don't have to look concerned, you know." She pulls on the bandages tight and glares at Superboy.

"We are concerned. You are one of our team members." Aqualad looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"A one-day member, he said. You think I really appreciate you trying so hard to like me but not liking me? Oh, in that case, Go. To. Hell." She yanks Black Canary's arm off her shoulder.

"I'm going to my room. I need to meditate."

She melted into the shadows and disappeared.


	14. Concerning Scarlett and Roy

**Reyna X _. Fill in the blank, and let me know!**

Scarlett liked Roy. Really, she did. And since he was a clone himself, he understood her. The only damn reason she stayed in this place was because Roy was here.

"Fi?" She was snapped back into reality by Roy's hand. They were enjoying coffee at the best coffee shop in Happy Harbor. Roy pointed at another pair. Shadow was sitting glumly with Robin, both of them wearing sunglasses, and Robin was talking to Wally and Artemis.

"Double date." He snorted.

"Come on." She groaned. She liked Roy, yes, but sometimes he laughed at things that weren't a laughing matter.

"Make me." Roy leaned closer. Scarlett's black hair curtained their faces, shutting the outside world off. His lips inched closer, closer, and then…

A giant paranoid hog ran into the café and began ramming things with his tusks. Shadow, Robin, Wally and Artemis stood up wearily.

"Bad timing." Roy pouted.

"Later." She smacked Roy's arm.

"I don't think we're needed here…" Roy glanced at the other heroes. Robin shot his bombs at the hog's seemingly impenetrable skin, with his utility belt slung over his upper body. Wally zipped around with his goggles on, yelling, "You can't catch me!" and Artemis took out her extra crossbow and began shooting at the pig. Shadow just smirked and tossed a lamppost into the air with the shadows.

"Fetch!"

The pig panted like a dog and plowed its way towards the stick, which was probably in Gotham by now.

"She's amazing." Roy said.

Of course. Upstaged by your own not-clone original. The irony.

"But you're even more."

"That, Roy," Scarlett said, pointing at him with her hamburger, "Is unimaginably cheesy."

Roy pouted.

"Cheesy, but cute." She added.

Red Arrow's pout turned upside down.

"Hey, I know where we can go!" Red Arrow's eyes lit up, and he started to drag her towards the bay.

"Red! I need to finish my hamburger!" Scarlett looked longingly at the poor hamburger sitting at the table, then at Roy.

She followed Roy to the docks.


End file.
